


Stubborn Wolf

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Reader has denied her wolf for three years, and the one time she allows it to come out, her world falls apart





	Stubborn Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series at some point I think....I just don't know yet

Y/N listened to the rain hit the pane of glass to her right as she stared at the ceiling. It was a quarter to midnight and her body ached, her muscles contracting harshly under her skin as she tried to breathe through each little constricting pain that shot through her legs, arms, and back. The rough snoring startled her from her forced meditation, turning her head to look at the face of her boyfriend, Michael, who was oblivious to what she was going though, been through. Their relationship was built on lies, at least on her end as she had never told him about her lineage especially anything about the first twenty years of her life. His peaceful, angelic face made her heart hurt but also made the muscle spasms intensify, making her throw her covers off of her body and crawl out of the bed. Y/N pulled on her hoodie and slipped her flip flops on before grabbing the backpack she kept on the top shelf with extra clothes and toiletries. Something she had stashed away for moments like this. She just hoped the spasms would hold off for another forty minutes as she drove to the safest place. She scribbled a note for Michael before walking out of their apartment to her car and drove, the rain splattering across the windshield in loud plops.

The wayside lot was abandoned and dark, lit by only the yellow light on the small cabin-esque building that was used as restrooms. Y/N looked around before getting out of the car with the backpacked, locked the car and headed for the woods behind the building. She was soaked before she reached the treeline, slipping behind a large oak tree and sat the bag down before stripping out of her pajamas and hoodie. After a roll of her shoulders and a deep breath, she finally let go of the control she managed for the last three days. 

She tried not to scream as her muscles finally shifted, her bones cracking and shrinking as she fell to the ground on her hands and the balls of her feet, knowing it would be fruitless to be on her knees. Eyes squeezed shut as she felt her facial bones pop and crack, her nose elongating as her ears shifted towards the top of her head and her mouth widen. She could feel the tail push through her spine, the fluff hitting the oak tree behind her. Shifting after denying it so long was always more exhausting, like the animal inside her was using all of its energy to come forth. It took a moment after everything stopped aching for Y/N to open her eyes, taking in the highly defined dark forest as scents all around her assaulted her nose as her ears twitched trying to funnel in the sounds around her before she tilted her head back and howled, the animal in her celebrating its freedom.

It had been a long time she let her wolf out.

The rain muted a lot of the smells and sounds around her but she could still make out the scent of other animals that have passed on the trails not diluted due to the overhang. Y/N took the best calming breath she could, her wolf’s tongue lolling out as it grinned. Now that she wasn’t so guarded, and not around Michael, she felt completely at ease. The taste and smell of rain filled her senses as her paws shifted on the saturated dirt before digging in so she could shake her fur out to be more waterproof as she had just grown it.

A snap of a branch made her head snapped to her left, eyes narrowing as to see what had made the sound, her gaze landed on a small fawn, one of the year's lasts. Her wolf called to her, its heart yearning for the chase, even if the small creature wasn’t captured. It was a conundrum for her, not wanting to give herself over to the wild side of her, not until the wind shifted, blowing her scent towards the youngling and alerting it of her presence. 

_ Damn. _

Her muscles tensed, ready for the chase her wolf crouched down to the ground, trying to keep its scent out of wet air as much as possible so it could creep up on it. The human side of her felt sorry for the tiny thing, not wanting her wolf to catch it, but it had been so long since she let this side of her out, she couldn’t blame it for being a bit feral. 

Her wolf was just close enough to pounce, giving a perfect path to the poor creatures neck, but a crack to her right sent the young thing off to her left, bleating for its mother. Y/N looked around to see where the other crack came from and froze when she saw a large black wolf staring at her gray one. There weren’t supposed to be wild wolves in this area of New York, so close to the city. It had been so long since she had seen another shifter, her heart pounded in fear. If it was a wild wolf, there was a possibility that she wouldn’t make it out of the woods with little harm, and if it was a shifter? She didn’t want to think about it. She felt her wolf’s lips curl, baring its fangs at the intruder as a low, threatening growl emitted from her. 

“Y/N?” the black wolf called to her, cocking its head to the side. 

_ Fuck. _

“It’s you, isn’t,” the wolf spoke, it’s lips moving uncharacteristically to the animal, but the voice was clear as day to her. 

And familiar.

Her wolf scented the air and, the traitor it was, wagged its tail as it took a cautious step towards him. It ignored her human brain demanding it to turn and run away. There was no way she wanted to be around any wolf, especially this black wolf shifter, but her animal called it, whining slightly.

_ No you, dumb animal. He hurt us. Snap at him. Tell him to go away. _

It ignored her and slowly went to the black beast, whining and wagging its tail like a puppy who though its owner had left them behind. Her animal’s nose brushed against the other’s in a loving manner. Its mate finally back.

“Seems like your wolf missed me,” the other wolf chuckled, its paw coming up to drape over her neck, “but the human side of you is battling it, am I right?” His dark eyes found hers, seeing right through to Y/N herself.

She didn’t know how to answer. It had been years since she had been her wolf and she always hated that part of her. Speaking through it was fruitless as it always did what it pleased. Especially when Bucky Barnes was around.

“I’m not leaving you here,” he stated, his muzzle nudging her, “not safe. This is Pierce country now, and you being here is just calling for trouble.”

Her wolf growled at the name, damning the pack that caused its human to run from its mate.

“Easy there,” he soothed, “where did you come from?”

Her wolf looked over its shoulder to the tree where Y/N stowed her backpack. The traitor.

“C’mon. Let’s get you dressed and back home.”

Home. What was that? Y/N hadn’t felt home for a long time, even with Michael.

Her wolf followed Bucky towards the tree, its eyes roaming over his figure making sure he was okay. Y/N couldn’t care less if the man who failed her, made her, was fine or not. She just wanted to get away from him.

“Here, you can change in the bathroom. I’ll keep an eye out.” His wolf grabbed her bag gently with his teeth before trotting off towards the small building where the restrooms were, her wolf following obediently. Y/N just wanted to run away, not wanting to be anywhere near this stupid alpha male wolf but she also knew that being in Pierce territory as a female shifter wasn’t safe.

Bucky tossed the bag into the door he somehow managed to open and nudged it further for her to walk through. 

“I’m not leaving until I know you are safe,” he stated, his wolf moving to let the door shut to give her privacy, which made her wolf whine to be away from its mate.

_ Fuck your mate. He’s not good for us. _

It took a moment for her to shift back, her wolf fighting to be put away again afraid to be locked up and never to be let out. She felt exhausted, her lungs ached for air as if she ran across the state and back while her body shone in the perspiration from changing. She knew if she gave into to her wolf more, the changes wouldn’t be as bad; as exhausting. She managed to change into the spare set of clothing, foregoing a bra not wanting to deal with the struggle of it against her damp skin. She looked in the cracked mirror and groaned. She looked barely like death warmed over. Hell, she’s seen some corpses look better. There was a knock on the door and it froze Y/N to the core. Bucky wasn’t one to leave his wolf form outside of Stars Ranch.

“Y/N? You okay in there?” His voice was enough to soothe her over, knowing that she only had to deal with her usual annoyance, not a rogue male.

“Yeah,” she croaked back, making her eyes shut tightly as she felt her cheeks flare. It wouldn’t be enough to convince him.

Sure enough, the door opened and extremely naked Bucky stood there, eyes flashing as he checked her over, his tense shoulders relaxed. 

“It sounded like your wolf was fighting the shift,” he said flatly, his eyes still roaming over her body. “I still don’t know why you fight her. She’s strong and beautiful. Just like you.”

“Stop it, Bucky,” Y/N tried to sound angry, but she was tired. So tired. The shiftings took a lot out of her and she just wanted to collapse. But then a long howl could be heard, freezing her once again as Bucky’s eyes narrowed.

“They scented you,” he growled and grabbed her arm and backpack, dragging her out of the bathroom, his eyes roaming over the woods.

“You would do better in your wolf,” Y/N pointed out sheepishly, her body betraying her mind as it welcomed his touch. 

“I’m not leaving you unprotected. I did that once and look where it landed us.” He was an excellent tracker in his wolf form, and it was a moot argument to tell him she didn’t need it.

She sighed and took the bag from him, rummaged for her keys and unlocked her car. “Change into your wolf and get in the backseat. If you seeing me to safety is enough to ease the possessive side of you, and it will make you leave me alone, fine.” She removed his grip and a part of her frowned, already missing his touch. It had to be her wolf still close the surface. She watched him shift into the huge black wolf again, her fingers absent-mindedly ran over his head, her heart pounding at the softness. 

“They are still a bit away. Alexander is there for sure,” Bucky said through sniffs of air, his blockier head looking up at her. “Go.”

She jogged to the car and opened her door, letting him in first before she followed, closing the door. She tried not to laugh as his paw went down on the button on the passenger door, locking the doors. She started her can and backed up, hitting the brakes harshly as she saw a large gray wolf behind her, its paws coming up to rest on the back bumper. It stared at her with its icy blue eyes. 

Alexander.

“Go, take the freeway,” Bucky growled as he climbed into the back seat to growl at the unwanted shifter. “I’m useless in here.”

“You want me to roll down the window?” she groaned, throwing the car into drive and stepped down on the gas. She could see Alexander’s wolf in the rear view, chasing after the car.

“Stop being an ass,” Bucky growled, coming back to the front seat and sat down, his eyes darting around the car. “You were careless.”

“Me?” Y/N shouted, her head turning towards him.

“If you needed to shift, should have done it at the ranch,” he growled, eyes pinning at the woods to the side as if someone was there. Alexander was still following behind, loping to conserve his energy. The damn gray wolf was probably almost as stubborn as Bucky, but unlike the black wolf, Alexander was ruthless.

“Wouldn’t have to repress my wolf if I trusted her to stay away from you,” she spat back, turning on the on-ramp, and increased her speed. Alexander and his pack wouldn’t dare follow in wolf form in a space that would bring attention, and she sighed in relief.

“They know your scent now.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re not going to be safe.”

“Shut. Up.”

Her knuckles gripped the steering while until her knuckles were white and she could hear Bucky next to her, shifting to sit in the seat. He looked back and grabbed the blanket she kept for emergencies and draped it over his lap. She could feel him looking at her intently, and she desperately wanted to be home to tell him to leave her alone.

“Y/N,” he said softly, his hand running through his shoulder length brown hair, sighing as he tried to find the words to talk to her without sounding like his typical asshole self.

“What, James? What could you possibly say right now to make me feel better? I’ve gone three years without being my wolf, seeing you, or feeling the threat of Alexander.”

“You repressed your wolf. Masked your scent with…” He sniffed the air and his face pulled a look of disgust. “Him.”

“Don’t…”

“A human?”

“He loves me.”

“He doesn’t know anything about you. Well, the things that you hide, anyway.”

“I hate my wolf,” she whispered, “I didn’t want her and yet…”

“How many times do I need to apologize for that?”

“You knew what you were doing.”

“I was still wild. Steve was leery on even letting me go to college.”

“Steve should have put you down when he found you.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. Bucky was on his own for possibly ten years before the owner of Stars Ranch, Steve, found him Upstate abandoned in the woods. “Bucky...I’m s---”

“It’s fine. You’re mad. You didn’t mean it,” Bucky murmured as he looked out the window now. “Just know that I am sorry for biting you. For making you a wolf.”

Y/N worried her lip and twisted her hands over the wheel as she switched lanes to merge on the bypass. She knew Bucky liked her when they met in college, knew he was her future when he brought her to Stars Ranch to meet Steve, who’s mother adopted Bucky when her son brought the wild wolf pup home. But at that time, she was oblivious to that fact until after, what she assumed to be, the estate’s family black German shepherd looking dog bit her. Then she had to face the truth five days later after she felt sick to the point of death. The dog wasn’t a dog, but the wolf form of Bucky, who wanted her as his mate, and since he spent half his life as a wolf, he only thought they could be if she was a wolf as well. That was three years ago because she left after the first change, leaving a note for Steve to never try to find her and to keep Bucky away.

Her exit came up and she turned down the desolate streets, her chest feeling tight and her stomach growing with uncertainty. If was Alexander was anything from when she was in college, he won’t give up. The man, wolf, was obsessed with her.

“He won’t be there,” Bucky said reassuringly, his eyes still looking out the window. “I couldn’t even find you.” She could hear the hurt in his voice, making her wolf whine in her, wanting to please its mate.

_ He’s not our mate. _

But it growled back in frustration, pacing to be kept away from its mate that was only a few inches away. Sure, Bucky was amazingly hot and thick, the mixture of boyish good looks and his wide shoulders was what first drew her in all those years ago. He treated her like she was the air he breathed, something precious that no one should mistreat. Until he mistreated her himself.

_ He wanted to share his world with you,  _ her wolf growled,  _ He’s our mate. _

_ He took a part of me away, you stupid wolf. I didn’t want this...you. _

Her wolf fell silent at the admission, like it did after her first shift. 

Y/N’s building came into view, her eyes darting over the street to see if anything was off, but all the cars were her neighbors’. Bucky must be right. Alexander didn’t know where she was. She parked the car and clicked her seat belt, throwing her door open, glaring at Bucky.

“Are you going to shift back or walk home naked?” she asked impatiently, her eyes moving up to her bedroom window hoping Michael was still asleep. 

“If you don’t mind me asking to call Steve?” he asked, giving her a sheepish smile which made her groan and reach for her bag, digging for her phone and tossed it to him. “Thanks, Doll.”

The pet name her shiver, even with her wolf away. She closed the door and sorted for her building key and went to throw the lock, but there was no audible click. The hair on the back of her neck rose, knowing that the door was fine when she left only a few hours ago. She could hear Bucky talking on the phone with Steve, uttering a quick goodbye before finding his way up to her. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked tensely, unsure of what to do for her, she knew.

“The door...the lock was working when I left,” she whispered, pulling the door open slowly and looked up at the ceiling as if to see through the plaster and wood. Bucky followed her, and for once she didn’t say anything as she took the stairs slowly to the second floor to her apartment. She heard the blanket drop and claws scrap against the plastic-like stairs. Of course he would shift he thought she was in danger, his wolf even more powerful than the man. Once she reached her door, her heart was hammering in her chest. 

Cracked open.

“Stay here,” Bucky gruffed and nudged the door so his nose could sniff the room. When he pulled back, Y/N already knew the worst thing had happened. She pushed it open, rushing in as she called out Michael’s name. 

“Y/N,” Bucky started, his wolf following her before shifting back, grabbing the throw blanket on her couch to wrap around his waist. “Y/N, wait. Don’t go in there. Please.”

She slapped his hand away as she reached the bedroom door, the metallic smell in the air had her stopped in the doorframe, her stomach curling at the sight before her. Even with the lights off, she could see the light blue sheets soaked with a dark liquid and rumbled. She took a few steps forward as bile rose to the back of her throat. There was a lump under the sheets, soaked in what she knew was blood.

“Y/N, stop. Don’t,” Bucky pleaded, his wolf’s teeth caught her shirt and pulled her back gently, but she still reached forward to pull the sheet away, revealing a mangled body of what use to be Michael.

Y/N put her hands to her mouth but no sound came as two strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to a naked chest. Bucky had shifted before she could run, holding her delicately as his eyes looked over the sight before them.

“It was him, wasn’t it. He found me,” she muttered under her hands, her eyes squeezed tight as she fought the wave of nausea flowing through her. “You could smell him.”

“Not him, no,” he answered tentatively, “Brock and Jack. I couldn’t smell them in foyer, but once the door was opened, I could scent them sort of.”

“Why?”

“To send a message. That Pierce found you and he’s committed.”

She could feel her skin crawl at the notion of this message. She felt her pocket vibrate and froze. When did Bucky put her phone in her pocket? She reached in and pulled it out, biting her lip as she looked at the unknown number. She hit the green button and then the speaker, knowing Bucky was going to want to know who was there.

“Hello, Y/N,” the voice started, “did you like my little gift to you? Serves you right for hiding for three years, shaking up with a human. You know how easy it was for Jasper to trace your plates to your place? For Brock and Jack to get in that place you want to call home? They took video for you, as a memento. You should hear the way that human begged for his life just before Brock shifted and tore his throat out. And you wanted to have a life with that weak thing?”

“W-what do you want Alex,” she managed out, Bucky glaring at her for goading him on. She had to know.

“You, obviously. You’re the only female wolf-shifter in hundreds of miles and perfect for breeding. And I will get you Y/N. I always get what I want.”

Before she could reply, Bucky had already hit the red phone and hung up, turning her towards him before pulling her close.

“Are you afraid?” Bucky asked softly, his hand moving hesitantly over her hair. All she could do was nod, sniffing as she leaned into his touched and closed her eyes. “We’ll figure this out. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise.” He wrapped his other arm around her and pressed a kiss to her head. 

Y/N didn’t know if she could believe that. Sure, Bucky was a strong alpha, but this was the pack, ruthless killers and who knew what else they could do without the council finding out. The council that Alexander had in his back pocket because his father founded it.

“Steve will be here soon. Pack a bag and we will figure this out. I promise.” 


End file.
